Mercury Rising Timeline
10,000 BC * The universe is spoken into existence by God in seven days, and the fall of man from grace occurs. 5000 BC * The greatest polar shift of Earth in history takes place, with the crust shifting by several thousand miles. The Genesis Flood also occurs during this period. The supercontinent of Pangaea breaks up as a result of the extreme crustal stresses and the continents move to within a few miles of their present day positions. The North Pole is relocated from near where modern Central America is located, and the South Pole was relocated from near where modern central Australia is located. 1912 * April 12 to 15 - William Lynch's father, Josiah Lynch and his wife, Nancy, board the Titanic in Southampton, and manage to survive the sinking on the morning of the 15th. 1943 * July 1 - Joe Lomax is born to William and Laura Lomax in New York City, the first of his parents' two children. 1954 * (Date Here) - Martin Lynch is born in Chicago to William and Martha Lynch. 1955 * October 17 - Art Jeffries is born in Chicago, the first of his parents' only two children. (Mercury Rising: Countdown) * (Date Here) - Jenny Simmons, later Jenny Lynch, is born to George and Edwina Simmons in Ft. Wayne, Indiana. * (Date Here) - Jack Nichols is born to Jason and Laura Nichols in Columbus, Ohio. 1960 * July 18 - Tommy Jordan is born in Springfield, Illinois, the first of three children in his family. (S3 - Is it Finally Over?) 1966 * June 11 - Stacey Siebring is born in Des Moines, Iowa, her parents' only child. (Mercury Rising: Shockwave) 1978 * June 19 - Amber Lynch is born at Concordia General, the first of Martin and Jenny's children, and the first to go insane. 1982 * March 13 - Peter Burrell is presumed dead in Beirut, while serving with US Special Forces. (Mercury Rising) 1985 * May 22 - Peter Lynch is born at Concordia General, the last of only four births in the hospital that day. (S1 - Long Lost) 1989 * March 12 - Simon Lynch is born at 6:07 a.m. at Concordia General, Martin and Jenny Lynch's last child. (S1 - Nerd or Hacker?) 1992 * (Date Here) - Peter Lynch goes insane, nearly killing Simon and running away from home, only 7 years old at the time. (S1 - Long Lost) 1995 1996 1997 1998 * March 14 - An earthquake measuring 7.1 on the Richter scale occurs in Iran, the shockwaves from which rupture major oil fields in Kuwait and northeastern Saudi Arabia, causing a minor oil crisis, as the Saudis declare that the outside world will not get any oil until they receive aid before Iran does, creating the 1998 Middle East Oil Crisis. (Mercury Rising: 9/11) * April 9 - An F6 tornado passes near Nashville, Tennessee, killing over a hundred and wounding many others. (S3 - Whirlwind of Death) * May 30 - Yet another earthquake occurs in Iran, this one magnitude 6.9. The shockwaves only cause minor damage throughout the country, killing few. (S6 - Hierarchy) * June 6 to 12 - Nine year-old Simon Lynch deciphers the original Mercury code, and is hunted down by NSA's Nicholas Kudrow, but is protected by Chicago FBI's Art Jeffries. The conflict is finally begins to end after Simon's parents, Martin and Jenny are murdered by Burrell, with Dean Crandell and Leo Pedranski also meeting the same fate. The resolution comes in the form of a confronatation atop the city's IBM Building, in which Kudrow and his main hit-man, Burrell are killed by Jeffries and an FBI SWAT team led by Tommy Jordan. (Mercury Rising) * August 8 - German Mob boss Karl Decker is captured by the FBI after a shootout at his stronghold in the Des Moines outskirts, resulting in the deaths of all his men except Jason Kreuger, who escapes and plans revenge. The FBI suffers only three casualties in the shootout, out of over thirty men. (Mercury Rising: Occupation) 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 * January 17 - The world learns that the oil reserves in the Middle East are near depletion, causing all nations in the region, as well as western countries to fight over the remaining oil. US and NATO troops also lock down recently discovered oil reserves in central Venezuela. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * March 12 - A 5.6 earthquake occurs in Chicago, Illinois, around midnight, killing 46 and injuring about a hundred when a small skyscraper under construction collapses in the downtown area. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * March 22 - The Freedom Tower in New York City is topped out at 1,776 feet, with completion scheduled for August and opening for September 11, eleven years after the attacks on the original WTC. (Mercury Rising: 2012, Mercury Rising: 9/11) * April 2 - The largest artificial island ever created is finished off the Southern California coastline, and is named Linchar Island. Linchar City and a coinciding airport are constructed about a month later. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * April 9 - US President Jonathan Tomson finally reveals the existence of the Mercury program to the world, as well as the story of Simon Lynch and the events surrounding the code. (Mercury Rising, Mercury Rising: 2012) * April 14 and 15 - People all over the world commemorate the 100th anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic, and Simon Lynch finally learns of Josiah and Nancy Lynch's existence and their survival of the sinking. (Mercury Rising 3: Full Circle) * May 13 - A 6.2 earthquake occurs as part of a swarm of earthquakes centered near Reno, Nevada, killing 240 and injuring several hundred when the Silver Legacy Hotel and Casino in downtown Reno partially collapses, covering the city in a dust cloud for several hours. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * June 1 - Around 1:19 a.m., a terrorist working for Al-Qaeda detonates a small nuclear device on Interstate 70 in Sevier County, Utah, killing forty-four and irradiating over a hundred-square miles of the state. The mushroom cloud is visible from Salt Lake City for several hours. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * July 26 - Puerto Rico votes to join the United States as the 51st state, narrowly passing in a vote of 87 - 81. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * August 5 - The Freedom Tower in NYC is completed, with the opening ceremony still scheduled for September 11. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * September 11 - In NYC, the Freedom Tower is dedicated and opened amid solemn remembrance of the attacks in 2001. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * September 15 - US Army Satellite A-89521 collides with Space Station Prometheus over North America, destroying it completely. No one was killed, as the station was unmanned at the time. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * October 30 - A swarm of 5.5 magnitude and greater earthquakes occur under the Point Reyes area in California northwest of San Francisco, creating a fracture that splits the peninsula from the mainland, creating Point Reyes Island. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * November 7 - A magma uplift is detected beneath Reno, forcing the evacuation of the city. Mount Reno is formed from the succeeding eruption, which destroys the city forever. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * November 23 - The volcano that formed Bermuda, thought to be extinct for thousands of years, erupts catastrophically, killing the 72,000 people who inhabit the island. The eruption forces a redirect of transatlantic flights and shipping, severely disrupting commerce and travel for days. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * December 12 - Valles Caldera in New Mexico begins showing signs of unrest after thousands of years of slumber. An eruption equivalent to the 1981 eruption of Mt. St. Helens occurs around 11:47 p.m., killing thousands in the resulting ash cloud and pyroclastic flow, which also disrupts major commercial air routes. Ashfall by about an inch reaches as far as Santa Fe and Phoenix. (Mercury Rising: 2012) * December 20 - 21 - In the race to stop the pole shift, NASA launches dormant Project SIMON nanites into space, aboard the Shuttle Yorktown, in an attempt to block the excess radiation from Sol. The plan succeeds in preventing a major pole shift, with the crust only moving by 21.44 miles to the northwest. * December 31 - The planet celebrates the stopping of the major pole shift that would have resulted in the near extinction of the human race. (Mercury Rising: 2012, Mercury Rising 3: Full Circle) 2013 * January 1 - The world begins rebuilding from the series of 2012 disasters, the recovery of which will take years. (Mercury Rising: 2012, Mercury Rising 3: Full Circle) * June 21 - Mexico officially dissolves its government and is merged with the United States, nearly doubling the size of the country and giving it 83 states. (Mercury Rising 3: Full Circle) 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 2022 * The 24th Winter Olympic Games occur in Denver, Colorado. 2028 * The 34th Summer Olympic Games occur in Seattle, Washington, and Vancouver, British Columbia. This is the first time that multiple cities are selected to host Olympic Games. It is also a second for Vancouver, after hosting the 2010 Winter Olympics. 2052 * The 40th Summer Olympics occur in Chicago, Illinois, their second, after hosting the 2034 Winter Olympics. 2092 * The 50th Summer Olympic Games are held in New York City, their second, after hosting the 2066 Winter Games. 2132 * The 60th Summer Olympic Games are held in Nairobi, Kenya, which had by that time grown as prosperous as the mid-21st century United States. * The Battle of Alzol occurs over and on the planet Alzol in orbit of 82 Eridani. It is the first time that humans battle an alien race with technology matching theirs, instead of vastly superior. 2134 * The Human-Alzolian War begins, one that kills millions on both sides. 2138 * The Human-Alzolian War ends on March 21 at 9:44 a.m., with the signing of the Centauri Peace Accords. 2172 2202 2242 2282 * The 100th Summer Olympic Games are held in Athens, Greece, on Earth, in honor of the original, ancient Olympic Games. 5612 * A pole shift of Earth occurs on December 21, causing widespread damage, though human technology is significantly advanced enough at this period in history that the actual damage is minimal, and zero deaths occur. 9212 10,000 AD 20,012 AD * The universe is ended by God as the final part of the judgement of humankind. Category:Years Category:Future Category:Dates Category:Mercury Rising Continuity